That Daring Moment
by Donna Lynn
Summary: **REVISED** Darcy has known Loki as a mild acquaintance over the past year and finds herself intrigued with him, but thinks nothing could ever come of it. What is the hidden side to Loki she senses?
1. Chapter 1

**That Daring Moment**  
**Author:** Donna Lynn  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Content Warning:** Some mild language and innuendo in this chapter, nothing other than that for the moment.  
**Summary:** Darcy has known Loki as a mild acquaintance over the past year and finds herself intrigued with him, but thinks nothing could ever come of it. What is the hidden side to Loki she senses?  
**Pairing:** Loki/Darcy  
**Author's Note:** My very first Loki/Darcy story to test the waters with. I want to see how people take it before trying to do anything more. This has not been beta'd by anyone I don't like others to pre-read my stuff, just me.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of **Thor** or **Avengers**. So **DO** **NOT** sue me!

* * *

**Darcy's POV**

Ever knew a guy that just excited but infuriated you at the same time? Excites you because he's different in every way possible but manages to be too perfect for you to be associated with? That my friends, is Loki Odinson, the epitome of a perfect bad boy package. Raised to be the perfect gentlemen he is, but in private a whole other creature entirely. He knows when to pose a front and when he can be himself, but he never hides his true intentions.

I know Loki by association only. His brother is engaged to my best friend, Jane. They have been together for over a year now and I've met Loki nearly a dozen times and he's always been nice to me but I know its for the sake of appearances, he's too much of a gentlemen to be rude. See, that's his knack, he can be standoffish without being offensive, if that makes any sense.

First time we met was by accident. Jane and I had met up at a local bar just to hang out and blow off some steam. We happen to meet up with Thor, and Loki happened to be with him, go figure. He was pleasant enough considering he was shuffled off on me because Thor was stealing all of Jane's attention. I didn't want to be rude and leave him to himself but at the same time I don't think it would have bothered him had I left him be, but there was just something about him that made me want to get to know him. He's got a magnetic, mysterious personality, which is dangerous. He's some what reserved but not shy by any means, just private.

He could've left at any time but he didn't, so I guess that meant I wasn't too awful as company. We just sat at the table and had some drinks, talked about anything and everything. He was a writer which explained the OCD I noticed about him immediately. He liked to live large but in a quiet sort of manner you know.

We were able to talk without getting too deep into conversation and when it came to the point of saying good night thank God it wasn't awkward. Naturally they gave us a ride to our apartments. I was dropped off first which I didn't mind. Said goodnight to all and just got out and walked on up to my apartment. Shortly after that Jane mentioned that Loki was adopted. Didn't surprise me considering that he was over six feet tall, jet black hair and Thor was, well, massive too but he was blonde with blue eyes. Loki had green eyes, I just assumed he looked like one parent and Thor looked like the other until Jane had said something. I didn't care, as long as it didn't bother Loki, which it didn't seem too. He and Thor seemed to be very close.

After that evening we ran into each other a couple times here and there, nothing too promising. After a while I started to notice I missed being around him and would wonder when would be the next time I seen him. There was just something about him that made me nervous but relaxed all at once. I would feel a tingle down my spine when he looked at me like he could see right through me and new my deepest darkest secrets. And more than once did he feature in my fantasies. I would never admit it to a living soul, definitely not Jane she would run strait back to Thor and he would tell Loki. He was just one of those genuinely nice guys but you could tell there was a bad boy at heart. His upbringing wouldn't allow him to behave any other way, but I imagine in the right moment, he would be so different, and something inside me wanted to see that.

Like I said, Jane and Thor had been dating for over a year and were now engaged. So naturally I was invited to their engagement party at Thor's parent's house. Frigga and Anthony were hilarious! I could literally sit around with them for hours and just shoot the shit, figuratively speaking of course. They are very proper people but they had a great sense of humor to them. I can see where Thor gets it and even Loki, when he lets it show. They were very welcoming and didn't treat me like I was beneath them. Lets face it, Jane was marrying into some major money.

Loki attended the gathering as well, alone, I might add. That was a pleasant surprise, but I didn't know what I expected really. I was so nervous I would make a fool out of myself in front of him I tried not to stalk him in his parents house. We spoke frequently but we didn't hang out per sea. It was comforting to know as soon as I started to feel out of place he would pop up out of nowhere and keep me company. Then he would either leave me to my own devices or he would get pulled away by a colleague or family member, I understood, it was his home after all and I was just a guest.

It was getting late and I didn't want to over stay my welcome. I made sure to say goodnight and thank you to Frigga and Anthony, pleasant people and I knew I wouldn't get to spend much time around them, shame. I made sure to let Jane and Thor know I was leaving and Thor tried to get me to stay and he would make sure I got home but I insisted they stay. It was their engagement party after all. Loki looked to be in an engaging conversation so I didn't want to bother him. He would assume I got home okay. I went ahead and called a cab and was on my way out to wait when I seen Loki standing nearby.

"Leaving so soon?" He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, all manly leaning against the door like he was waiting for me. His eyes raked down my body and I felt a chill go up my spine.

I did my best not to blush under his gaze but alas, I failed miserably. I tried to play it cool and smiled tiredly putting my cell phone back in my purse. "I'm actually getting kind of tired, and I don't want to impose on anyone so, I've got a cab on the way."

He some what scoffed and pushed away from the door. "Don't be ridiculous. The way mother and father have carried on about you I hardly think they would mind if you stayed. However, if you're really tired I could take you home." By now he stood in front of me. Confident and dominating as always. For a slender man he was still physically imposing. If he really wanted to exert his power over me he could, even if I weren't willing. Not that I wouldn't ever be willing if he ever showed that kind of interest in me.

I looked at him a little surprised. Had he been speaking with his mother and father about me? Had they brought me up because of something I did, or didn't do. I was scared out of my mind. I hated when someone killed me with kindness like this. If I refused it would be rude. If I stayed I would be a terrible imposition. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I appreciate the offer..." I didn't know what else to say, lame I know.

He regarded me for a moment. "Are you really tired or do you think you're over staying you're welcome for some ridiculous reason?"

I was so caught off guard I didn't know what to say.

He clucked his tongue in a chiding manner and circled around behind me. "Now, now Darcy, we can't have that sort of behavior." He leaned close putting his front to my backside, flush against me. I could feel the hard plains of his chest, stomach and, oh my God..."I would much rather take you home with me, if you would permit." He breathed against my ear quietly, seductively. If I had been wearing panties they would have hit the floor at just the sound of his voice.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes.

"Okay..."

* * *

_I revised this because when I went back and read what I had posted I didn't really like the flow of it. It felt rigid, and even though I had some praise and I'm thankful I had to make some changes._

_But as before, should I continue or leave it as it is and let your imaginations run wild? This is my first Loki/Darcy story. I've grown rather fond of reading stories about them and couldn't help but start my own and see how readers perceived it. Let me know what you think I am not afraid of constructive criticism._

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! If you haven't re-read the first chapter please do first I have revised it. I am hoping it is better I went back and read what I had originally posted and in my haste I didn't like it. I have decided to take this is a different direction that what I originally planned but I think everyone will still enjoy it. It has been so much fun!_

**Content Warning:** Lots of sexual tension and dialogue in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of **Thor** or **Avengers**. So **DO** **NOT** sue me!

* * *

**Previously…**

_He clucked his tongue in a chiding manner and circled around behind me. "Now, now Darcy, we can't have that sort of behavior." He leaned close putting his front to my backside, flush against me. I could feel the hard plains of his chest, stomach and, oh my God..."I would much rather take you home with me, if you would permit." He breathed against my ear quietly, seductively. If I had been wearing panties they would have hit the floor at just the sound of his voice. _

_I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes. _

_"Okay..."_

* * *

**Earlier that evening...**

**Loki's POV**

By God she looked absolutely stunning. Darcy was always pleasing to the eye but tonight she must have had every intention of making me deal with an erection all evening. The dress, a perfect balance between tantalizing and modest, a very hard line to balance. Her hair was up off her shoulders with a classy bang look. Oh dear lord she even had on a sexy pair of heels. What can I say, I have an affinity for women in heels.

She had arrived earlier in the evening with Thor and Jane, alone I might add. I could tell she was rather nervous never have been to a gathering such as this. She was a pleasant woman to be around. Beautiful and intelligent, a combination very hard to find now a days. Not the usual rigaramore that usually tried to acquaint themselves with me. A breath of fresh air that I found myself wanting to experience more and more. When we first met I found her to be a very strait forward-humorous woman, never to mince words. Underneath that I could sense a craving within her. I couldn't quit put my finger on it. I found myself more and more drawn to it, to her.

I made sure to check on her throughout the evening, but at the same time I did not want to overwhelm her. Whenever she looked uncomfortable I did my best to keep her company, but then I would be pulled away for one reason or another. Which did not seem to bother her, she was considerate like that. What surprised me the most was she even found her way into conversation with mine and Thor's parents. Mother absolutely adored her and father seemed smitten as well. But what caught my attention the most was Darcy seemed at ease with them. Her entire demeanor changed when she found herself presented before them. I was glad she was at east with them. Even though Jane still seemed to have a difficult time accepting she was apart of the family now. Later on, mother and father inquired about Darcy and insisted she come around again, and soon.

I had to do something. I could not just ignore this ache for her any longer. On more that one occasion I pleasured myself thinking of her. At first I thought it was a mild infatuation but now I was on the verge of obsession. I did not want a relationship but at the same time I could not get her out of my mind. She haunted me constantly and tonight...I feel as if she has presented herself to me, a gift.

It was getting rather late when I noticed Darcy saying goodnight to Jane and Thor. I couldn't just let her leave. That was it, my mind was made up...

* * *

**Darcy's POV**

I was nervous and couldn't help but fidget. What the hell was I doing? Why had he invited me? What did he expect? What did I expect? All I know is whatever happens, happens. But what if this is just a one time thing for him? Could I go through with it? I don't know what I wanted in the long run but I know what I wanted right now.

I didn't realize he was behind me, helping me out of my coat until he was pulling it off my shoulders. "Would you like to slip into something a bit more comfortable?" He moved around me and hung my coat on a coat rack then proceeded to remove his own jacket and scarf.

"I didn't exactly bring an over night bag." I cleared my throat and clutched my purse tighter in my hands. I forgot to mention what I was wearing for the evening. An invitation to the Odinson home was no meager one. Jane said I was going to have to wear something fancy so I got the cheapest thing I could find at JC Penny. A sea green silk fitted one shouldered dress with a high slit on the left side. Subconsciously I think I was trying to parrot Loki, he's always wearing something green. But, I was feeling a little exposed. Who am I kidding I had been fantasizing about him for months. It was one thing to fantasize about someone and its another to about to experience it.

"Are you scared?" he looked at me with a soft expression. He seemed so relaxed and confident, I was jealous.

I chuckled a little. "I am a little. We go a year being mild acquaintances and at a mutual party you out of the blue ask if I want to come home with you…" I did my best to keep my nervousness out of my voice

He nodded and put his hands in his pocket. "Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen. I took in my surroundings and was in awe of the place. It was surprisingly homely but very Loki at the same time.

"What would you like?" he opened his refrigerator and began to look around.

I placed my purse on the counter and sat on the bar stool. "Got any shots of Goldschlager?" I wasn't really being serious so when he pulled out a huge bottle and two shot glasses I was a little surprised.

"Since when do you drink Goldschlager?" I asked surprised.

He seemed to hesitate in answering me as he set my glass in front of me and one in front of him. "I wanted you to have your favorite party beverage when you came to visit." He poured each of us a shot and set the bottle down. He lifted his shot as if to propose a toast. "What shall we drink too?"

I stared at him a moment before picking up my own and holding it up. _Here's to a long night of hopefully some of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had. _I couldn't toast to that, not yet. "To Jane and Thor." I clinked my glass against his and quickly down my shot. It was so cold and had icicles too. One or two more of these and I would be feeling bold in no time. Its not that I needed the liquor to get me to do anything. I was just nervous, you see, I'm a virgin. I've been with a couple of guys and had some pretty heated make out sessions but there was never any actual sex. I don't want Loki to know that yet, hence the drinking.

He nodded at me and slowly threw his back without a twitch, hard core.

I grabbed the bottled and poured myself another shot and silently asked if he wanted another. He nodded a yes and I poured him another too. "So...what do we do now?" I put the bottle down and picked up my glass and held it up to my lips without slamming it back just yet.

He picked up his shot and again, and slowly tipped it back.

"I want to play a game." He grinned that devilish grin as he quietly put the shot glass down and leaned on the palms of his hands against the counter in front of him.

I looked back and slowly brought my shot to my lips and sucked it down.

"Oh? Like what? A card game, board game, video game..." I randomly named off everything I knew he wasn't talking about. "Twister's a good game, shots, strip poker, strip monopoly, I think I've got an app on my phone of truth or dare."

He hummed in response and grabbed the bottle and tipped it asking if I wanted another. I nodded and he poured me another but didn't pour another for himself. I figured he had his reasons and I should probably slow it down too. Loki noticed me more than just someone in the background and I didn't want to mess it up.

I tipped my shot back and set it on the counter and pushed the glass away, enough for me. I was starting to feel the buzz and everything started to feel more intense. I felt on fire in a good way.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I watched her as she stepped away from the counter and started to walk around the kitchen, running her hands over every surface she could touch. She was starting to relax, she was so nervous it was obvious. I did not want her to be nervous. I wanted her to be confident in herself. She had no reason to feel uneasy with me.

"So..." she came to a stop beside me and leaned against the island counter. Oh yes, she was much more at ease. "You got a stereo in this place?" She looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes and all I wanted to do was hoist her up on the counter and bury my face between her legs. More often than not had a wondered how she tasted. The perfume she wore was subtle, not too strong and it mixed with her heady scent and intoxicated me more than I already was.

I didn't dare shift to face her or I would have took her right then and there. "The entire house is set up. What would like to hear?"

She smiled and pushed away from the counter and started out of the kitchen. As she walked away she looked over her shoulder at me. "I don't care, whatever you like my lord." Then continued to saunter out of the kitchen leaving me gripping the counter before I came in my pants from her comment. Darcy had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

_How was that? Sorry for any errors ahead of time. Review and let me know what you thought and what you think should happen next._


End file.
